The primary objective of this study is to determine the multiple-dose pharmacokinetics of fluvoxamine maleate in male and female children and adolescent patients. The secondary objective is to compare the pharmacokinetics in the adolescent pediatric population with multiple-dose pharmacokinetic data obtained in adults.